<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[上一]素颜 by tomo_koi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034000">[上一]素颜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi'>tomo_koi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>とある<br/>上条当麻×一方通行<br/>在忙碌的新约时间轴强行抽空日常</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Accelerator/Kamijou Touma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[上一]素颜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你知道吗？那个人其实出去见人时都化了妆。</p><p>最后之作临走时附在上条当麻耳边说的这个小秘密，让获得与一方通行独处时间的上条当麻不由自主地见缝插针仔细打量。</p><p>化了妆？完全看不出来啊……莫非是网上说的那种追求透明感的裸妆？皮肤超细嫩连毛孔都看不到是涂了那什么ABC霜？存在他肤色这么白的色号吗？睫毛又长又翘是涂了睫毛膏？有白色的睫毛膏吗？？</p><p>上条心中塞满了问号，在问号即将突破容量冲口而出时。</p><p>“我能做什么？”</p><p>专注于审视上条宿舍厨房，对上条的视线浑然不觉的一方通行发问。</p><p>“呃……切洋葱？”</p><p>这个回答上条完全没走脑子，但是说出口之后马上意识到哪里不对。</p><p>“不、还是不用了，你去休息吧！”</p><p>借洋葱来考验化妆品的防水性，上条先生可不能做这么卑鄙的事！</p><p>但一方通行执意要帮忙，上条便把洋葱切开两半浸在盐水里，菜板菜刀也冲了水再交给他，以减少蒜氨酸酶的杀伤力。</p><p>一方通行半倚半坐在吧台凳上，将拐杖摆在一旁，开始专心致志切洋葱。上条捡到这个吧台凳时，本来不知道能有什么用处，现在成了一方通行解放右手的得力道具。虽然一方通行的切菜手势完全是错误示范，但他切得很慢很小心，应该不用担心会切到手。</p><p>伴着菜刀切开洋葱发出的富有节奏感的清脆的咔嚓咔嚓，上条开始着手准备其他材料。之前在超市发现了半价的牛绞肉，因此今天有条件做一次奢侈的以牛肉为主的汉堡肉，好好招待一下被监护人“寄存”到自己这里的一方通行。</p><p>黄泉川家周末倾巢而出进行两天一夜的温泉旅行，本来她们是要带上一方通行，但一方通行不肯掺合女子会，不放心他一个人留守的黄泉川就把他送到了她认为靠谱又能治得住一方通行的上条这儿，并带走了上条的食客以避免浪费订好的床位。</p><p>于是现在上条的宿舍难得成为他和一方通行的二人世界。</p><p>上条将牛绞肉装在密封塑料袋里放入冷水中加速解冻。除洋葱之外要加入肉馅的材料在台面上一字排开——鸡蛋、牛奶、盐、面包粉、黑胡椒粉，及做内馅的马苏里拉芝士。</p><p>在寻找制作酱汁的材料时，上条感觉到咔嚓咔嚓声慢了下来。转头一看，一方通行的左手离开了切到一半的洋葱，像是要往脖子上的那个开关摸去，但是到达开关的高度却毫无迟疑地越过了——</p><p>“别揉！”</p><p>上条急忙冲过去抓住他的手腕，制止了一方通行用沾满了洋葱汁液的手去揉眼睛的自爆行为。</p><p>学园都市的第一位，有时会有些意想不到的，缺乏生活常识的举动。</p><p>“眼睛好辣！”</p><p>“我知道，不要揉，揉了更辣！”</p><p>把一方通行拖到开间地板中央的矮桌前坐下，上条打来一盆清水给他洗手和脸。</p><p>“好一点没有？”</p><p>一方通行颤动着睫毛，似乎想要睁开眼睛，但又难以睁开，泪水依然从泛红的眼眶不断涌出，沿雪白的脸颊滑落。仿佛这个时节绽放的冬樱，花瓣洁白，只在花蕊处有一抹薄红。</p><p>就像是化了妆。</p><p>趁着一方通行还闭着眼睛，上条鬼迷心窍地举起自己那部老旧的翻盖手机。</p><p>伴随手指的动作，响起了刺耳的快门声。</p><p>“你干什么？”一方通行眉头皱得更紧。</p><p>“没没没什么，”上条合上手机屏幕塞进外衣口袋，“喝个咖啡压压惊吧！”</p><p>上条的小冰箱里常备一方通行喜欢的罐装咖啡。然而非常不巧，大概是由于最近一方通行频繁来访，冰箱里一罐咖啡都没有剩。</p><p>咖啡只是上条转移话题随口一说，但是发现没有咖啡一方通行就要闹了。上条火速切完剩余的洋葱，炒熟盛出，在等待洋葱变凉的时间里，跟一方通行一起去便利店补充咖啡。</p><p>在两人分头潜入货架寻觅自己的目标时，上条撞见了总是从头到脚一身大地色远看如同秋田犬的滨面仕上。</p><p>“大佬！你来买什么？”</p><p>“呃…做饭少了点调料。”</p><p>上条说的不是谎话，他的确在寻找制作酱汁的材料时发现番茄沙司用完了。</p><p>“诶？自己做饭？好厉害，我可以去尝一尝吗？”</p><p>“可以啊，欢迎。”</p><p>主宾双方都没拿对方当外人，当场达成共识。但是滨面的视线移动到上条身后时，像是见到了鬼一样神色大变。</p><p>“哟。”</p><p>拿好了咖啡的一方通行简短地跟滨面打了个招呼。</p><p> </p><p>上条拎着装满罐装咖啡的袋子走在一方通行后面，刻意保持了两米距离，没有拎袋子的手忙着给滨面发mail。</p><p>-你怎么落荒而逃？</p><p>-看到第一位条件反射……</p><p>-一方通行跟我们是一边的吧，为什么要怕他？</p><p>-他揍过我啊！</p><p>-我也揍过你啊！</p><p>-不一样的大佬！你揍我顶多受伤，他揍我要命啊！你现在也不会那么凶神恶煞地对我。</p><p>凶神恶煞么……刚才一方通行在身后，没有看到是什么表情，只听得出他跟滨面打招呼的那声低沉的“哟”里似乎有些威吓意味。</p><p>此刻眼前的那个非但过于纤细还要依靠拐杖行走、本应给人病弱感觉的背影，确实散发着让人退避三舍的野兽般危险的气息。随着他的前进，商店街的人潮如海水被劈开，并向两旁退去。</p><p> </p><p>加入了学园都市第一位的泪水这一味珍稀调料的汉堡肉十分美味。饭后上条邀一方通行一起打游戏。体力活动一方通行做不来，智力活动上条会处于绝对劣势，而无脑射击游戏似乎会是个比较平衡的选择。</p><p>黄泉川家有家用游戏主机，但不怎么着家的一方通行还没有多少使用它的经验，上条提供的游戏他也没有打过。上条一边给一方通行讲解游戏的打法和手柄的用法，一边暗想上条先生不得了居然在教全学园都市最聪明成绩最好的优等生。一方通行听讲态度不大认真，但拿起手柄开始试玩神情就变得专注起来。</p><p>近距离观察更让上条怀疑同样是高一的一方通行是不是跳过级。虽然身高达到了平均水平（这一点上条十分确定），体格还像是刚刚进入青春发育期的孩子，完全没来得及横向发展。肩窄腰细四肢纤长，缺乏肌肉也缺乏脂肪，只有脸颊稍微有点baby fat。头发柔顺服帖，勾勒出后脑勺圆润饱满的轮廓。五官也都精致小巧，好像还没有长开。</p><p>上条想起滨面对一方通行的评价。</p><p>-上帝给了他天使般的面孔，同时也给了他魔鬼般的颜艺和破锣嗓。</p><p>上条意识到自己与滨面对一方通行的认知存在严重偏差——一方通行明明大多数时间都很安静，懒散冷淡，既没有颜艺也没有破锣嗓。</p><p>不过此刻他对这个游戏颇有点跃跃欲试的样子。</p><p>很快上条便切身体会到了其中的缘由——一方通行十分擅长射击，枪法神准。明明是自己打熟了的游戏，却被第一次打的他虐得体无完肤。</p><p> </p><p>之后的周末时光，在吃饭、打游戏、睡觉三件事循环往复中消磨殆尽，不知不觉就到了周日晚上。黄泉川一家来用白色的修女换回自家的问题儿童。</p><p>“当麻！我们回来了！温泉旅馆的饭太好吃了！”</p><p>“带回大量土产的御坂御坂向你突击！”</p><p>一方通行满脸嫌弃，但没有躲闪，站在门口接下了最后之作的拥抱。</p><p> </p><p>原来如此，上条想。</p><p>看不出一方通行化了妆，是因为他在我面前也一直保持着素颜。</p><p> </p><p>=END=</p><p> </p><p>原作中的一方通行和动画造成的一方通行的刻板印象互相ooc到天边了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>